Fantasme
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Pete/Addison Addison fantasme sur Pete c'est bien connu! Alors qu'aurait-il pu se passer entre Addison, serveuse dans un saloon malfamé, et Pete, un charmant cow-boy? Venez lire pour le savoir!


**Fantasme**

_Disclaimer : Private Practice ne m'appartient pas._

_Bon alors cet OS est un peu (ou peut-être beaucoup xD) déjanté. En fait je l'ai écrit à partir du moment où Addison dit à Pete que l'imaginer en cow-boys va l'aider pour une démangeaison et j'ai eu envie d'imaginer son fantasme (bah y a pas de raisons pour qu'elle soit la seule à en profiter^^)._

Colorado 1879

POV Addison

Adossée contre une palissade de bois je contemplais le désert qui m'environnait, la chaleur était étouffante, seule une légère brise empêchait la température de devenir caniculaire.

La robe ample dont j'étais vêtue en devenait inconfortable. Seul le décolleté gourmand, qui était obligatoire pour travailler au saloon laissait paraître un peu de ma peau laiteuse que le soleil mordait, je sentais déjà que d'ici la fin de la journée j'aurais attrapée un coup de soleil.

__Addy, ramène ton joli petit cul par ici on a besoin de toi, _beugla mon patron

Je poussais un soupir, maudissant intérieurement ce goujat et quittais ma cachette pour rentrer dans le saloon où il faisait encore plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur.

La salle était enfumée et sombre. Des tables où des hommes plus au moins soûls jouaient au poker ainsi qu'un bar constituaient le seul mobilier du saloon.

Myra, une de mes collègues, me fit un petit signe de la main et je lui répondis d'un sourire avant d'aller au bar chercher le plateau où s'empilaient déjà les verres d'alcool que je devrais apporter aux clients (autrement dit aux hommes sales et vicieux qui s'entassaient dans cette pièce éxigue dans le seul but de boire, se battre et se rincer l'œil).

Je me faufilais entre les tables et déposais les consommations avant de m'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Après être restée dehors et avoir respiré l'air pur embaumant le créosote je devais me réhabituer à l'odeur désagréable du saloon où se mêlait transpiration, vieux tabac et d'autres odeurs sur lesquels je ne préférais pas m'attarder.

Soudain alors que je venais de donner son verre à un client l'homme me saisit par la taille et m'attira à lui.

Ce vieux porc était bien trop gros et fort pour que je puisse répliquer mais je me débattais tout de même.

__Jacob, _appelais-je désespéremment mon patron

Il tourna un instant son regard vers moi puis repartit vaquer à ses occupations sans avoir fait un seul geste pour m'aider.

L'homme qui me tenait me rapprocha encore de lui malgré mes cris et les coups que j'essayais de lui donner.

__Allons soit un peu plus mignonne. J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi, _me susurra-t-il

Son haleine fétide me donnait des hauts le cœur et j'enfonçais mes ongles dans son avant-bras.

Il poussa un petit cri, me traitant de salope au passage, puis attrapa mon bras pour le tourner dans mon dos.

__Tu recommences ça et je te pète ta jolie petite menotte, _gronda-t-il

__Laissez-moi, _le suppliais-je

Il éclata de rire et resserra son emprise sur moi, j'émis un petit gémissement ce qui accentua son amusement.

J'entendis la voix de Myra qui suppliait Jacob d'intervenir mais il refusait bien évidemment. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi pour tenter de m'aider il la tira violemment en arrière, lui intimant l'ordre de rester calme.

Je ne perçus pas le reste de la conversation, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'avais aucune chance qu'on me vienne en aide.

Je travaillais au saloon depuis bientôt un an et je savais pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver pour avoir déjà entendu ce genre de récit de la bouche de mes collègues qui avait connu la même mésaventure.

Alors que je commençais à me résigner à mon triste sort quand soudain mon agresseur reçut un coup de poing monumental qui le fit dégringoler de sa chaise et par la même occasion lâcher prise.

Je ressentis une vague de soulagement déferler en moi tandis que je me tournais pour détailler mon sauveur.

L'inconnue était grand, il avait le teint hâlé qu'ont les hommes qui ont longtemps vécu dans le désert. Ses cheveux étaient brun et coupé courts et malgré le fait qu'il venait d'assommer un homme il avait un air serein et rassurant.

__On ne t'as jamais appris à respecter les femmes ? _cracha-t-il à l'homme qui était par terre, trop sonné pour répondre ou même comprendre la question

__Eh oh ! Je ne veux pas de bagarres ici ! _s'exclama Jacob en se rapprochant

__Mais que vos employées soient brutalisées ça ne vous dérange pas ? _lui lança mon sauveur

Mon patron déjà furieux sembla encore plus en colère après cette phrase.

__Dégagez d'ici ! Je fais ce que je veux dans mon bar !_

L'inconnue acquiesça et s'éloigna avant de revenir sur ses pas et de s'approcher de moi.

__Au fait je m'appelle Pete, _me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir

Sentir son souffle dans mon cou fit courir un délicieux frisson le long de mon échine et je restais un instant pantelante.

Quand je reprit mes esprits il était déjà sorti et je courus dehors dans l'espoir de le rattraper.

Heureusement il était encore dans la place quand je sortis, il était déjà monté sur son cheval et près à partir quand je l'arrêtais.

__Attendez !_

Il se retourna surpris et descendit de son cheval pour être à la même hauteur que moi.

__Il y a un problème ? _me demanda-t-il

__Euh…Je ne vous ais pas dit merci._

Il me lança un sourire éblouissant qui finit de me faire fondre.

__C'était un plaisir de vous aider, _me dit-il

J'hochais la tête et sans comprendre vraiment ce que je faisais je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, caressant la mienne. Il embrassait divinement bien et je me laissais totalement aller, guider par ce baiser.

Ses mains descendirent le long de mes jambes, les caressant au passage à travers le tissu de ma robe. Je poussais un petit gémissement et sa bouche quitta la mienne pour mordiller légèrement mon cou.

__Où habitez-vous ? _me demanda-t-il

C'était une proposition à peine voilée. Le désir commençait déjà à embraser mon bas-ventre et je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant d'indiquer ma maison qui se trouvait juste en face du saloon.

Nous nous y précipitâmes et dès que la porte fut fermée il me plaqua contre la chambranle, reprenant notre baiser là où nous n'avions laissé.

Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses, s'aventurant sous ma robe. Il caressa l'intérieur de mon genou et je remontais ma jambe autour de sa taille, il se pressa un peu plus contre moi et je pus sentir l'érection qui déformait déjà son pantalon.

Un désir furieux s'était emparé de mon corps et je remontais mon autre jambe, gardant un équilibre précaire grâce au mur qui me soutenait.

Pete plaça ses mains sous mes reins et me porta, m'entraînant vers le lit qui n'attendait que nous.

Alors qu'il me déposait sur le couvre-lit je resserrais un peu plus mes jambes autour de sa taille, il avait remonté le bas de ma robe et seul nos sous-vêtements et son pantalon séparaient nos deux sexes.

Je poussais un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'il émettait un gémissement.

Je défis quelque peu l'étreinte de mes jambes et il enleva sa ceinture qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce dans sa précipitation, il enleva ensuite son pantalon et je m'occupais de lui retirer sa chemise, la déboutonnant aussi vite que je le pouvais malgré le tremblement de mes mains.

Ma robe quant à elle avait déjà rejoint le sol tout comme le reste de mes vêtements et je me retrouver entièrement nue alors qu'il lui restait ses sous-vêtements. Il caressait mon corps nue, passant son doigt sur mes seins, mes jambes et enfin mon intimité ce qui me fit gémir.

Il taquina tout d'abord mon clitoris, le pressant légèrement puis descendit vers mon vagin mais je l'arrêtais. J'étais bien trop pressée de le sentir en moi pour perdre mon temps en préliminaire surtout que j'étais tout à fait prête.

Il le comprit et enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Mes yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur son sexe tendu par le désir et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Pete se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, nos deux sexes étaient désormais en contact mais il ne me pénétrait pas ce qui m'électrisait.

__Fais-moi l'amour, _le suppliais-je dans un souffle

Il acquiesça, lia ses mains au miennes puis me pénétra d'un coup de rein.

Je poussais un gémissement que j'étouffais dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il commençait une lente série de va-et-vient, entrant à chaque coup de rein un peu plus en moi et me rapprochant de l'orgasme.

Soudain un de ces coups de reins fut plus violent que les autres et le plaisir me submergea, mes poings serrèrent les draps, et je sentis Pete se répandre en moi dans un dernier gémissement ce qui prolongea mon orgasme.

Il se retira, me laissant le souffle court, mon pauvre cœur battant la chamade.

Je poussais un soupir de contentement tandis que les derniers spasmes de plaisir quittaient mon corps, je venais sans conteste de vivre la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

**Fin**

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


End file.
